Jogadas não reconhecidas
by Silver Fox Argentum Vulpecula
Summary: Link sempre foi apaixonado por sua antiga amiga de infância, Zelda. Mas já faz um tempo que a garota é uma das alunas mais populares do colégio. Como Link vai chamar sua atenção? O título é uma droga mas acho que a história ficou legal .
1. Uma boa oportunidade

Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Link era um garoto louro de olhos azuis. Para um aluno do segundo ano de 16 anos, Link não era muito alto, mas de forma alguma era baixo. Seus cabelos não eram totalmente curtos, caindo um pouco na altura dos olhos (não que ele estivesse ficando careca, mas o corte de cabelo dele era assim mesmo).

Link não era um nerd, mas era um bom aluno. Todos os dias chegava na sala e encontrava com seu amigo, Sheik, um cara mais baixo que Link (esse sim era quase baixinho), louro e de olhos estranhamente avermelhados (não que ele usasse drogas, a íris era avermelhada).

Era divertido zuar dos professores, fazer trabalhos e passar o recreio com Sheik e outros amigos, mas tinha outra coisa que motivava Link a ir à escola todos os dias.

Naquela manhã, enquanto Link e Sheik conversavam, esse motivo chegou na sala de aula. Link se virou e viu o que o deixava mais leve e mais feliz, por mais que olhasse. Era Zelda, a garota por quem ele há muito tempo era apaixonado.

Zelda tinha lindos cabelos compridos, lisos e louros (só narrei gente loura até agora?!). Seus olhos eram azuis e se Link tivesse que descreve-la ele diria que ela era linda.

Assim que Zelda entrou, foi cumprimentada por vários alunos da sala. Afinal, ela era uma das mais populares do colégio, característica da qual Link estava longe (não só porque está no feminino, mas porque Link nunca fora muito bom em ser popular). Após cumprimentar algumas pessoas, Zelda sentou-se e começou a conversar com suas amigas.

Link acordou de seu "sonho" com um soco no ombro dado por Sheik.

- Ai, o que eu fiz? – perguntou Link ainda atordoado, se perguntando por quanto tempo ele havia ficado ali com cara de bobo contemplando Zelda.

- Babou, seu sem noção. – disse Sheik rindo da cara de Link – Escorreu aí.

- Quer parar com isso? – disse Link recobrando totalmente a consciência, mas ainda pensando em Zelda.

- Ah, pára você. Por que raios você não acaba com isso e fala com ela de uma vez? Já está ME incomodando. E se você não fizer isso logo, eu chamo ela aqui.

- NÃO! – disse Link corando e, infelizmente, falando mais alto do que pretendia. Alguns alunos que já estavam na sala olharam para ele, o que fez com que ele sentisse o rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho.

- Primeiro você tem que parar de ser estranho. – disse Sheik.

Para a felicidade de Link (de um certo modo), o professor entrou na sala e a aula começou.

Depois da aula, Link estava indo para casa quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome. Aquela voz deixou Link zonzo, mas de um jeito muito gostoso. Era diferente das que ele estava acostumado a chamá-lo. Embora fosse feminina, não era de nenhuma de suas amigas, Malon e Saria.

-Link!

Link se irou e sentiu o rosto arder. Era Zelda. "Deve ser outro Link", pensou ele tentando não ficar muito esperançoso. Ele olhou para trás. "Eu moro na mesma cidade há anos e nunca ouvi falar de ninguém que tenha o mesmo nome que eu", pensou ele encarando a verdade com alegria.

- Link, - começou Zelda se aproximando – posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro. – respondeu ele. Sua voz saíra melhor que ele imaginava.

- Seu pai é empresário na área de esportes, certo?

- Ah, sim. É. Mas ele não está no país, então... sinto muito...

- Não, tudo bem. Eu queria falar mesmo era com você. – O coração de Link ameaçou pedir demissão nessa hora. – Você com certeza deve saber sobre esportes, pelo menos o bastante para me ajudar.

- Bem, sem querer me gabar, meu pai já me falou sobre vários esportes. Acredito que vou poder te ajudar. O que aconteceu?

- Ah, é que eu tenho uma competição de tênis daqui a três meses e a Saria disse que você é um ótimo jogador de tênis. É verdade que você já ganhou o primeiro lugar de uma competição?

Sem saber se fazia uma festa pra Saria ou se a matava, Link respondeu:

- É. É verdade. Não foi lá grandes coisas, mas... Bom, que tipo de ajuda você quer?

- Ah, sei lá. Coisas tipo, pequenos erros que eu estou cometendo, sabe? Dicas e coisas assim. Eu queria jogar com outra pessoa que não fosse meu professor também, sabe? Tenho medo que quando eu chegar na competição eu esteja muito acostumada com o estilo de jogo dele e não dê conta.

- Tá. N-na minha casa tem uma quadra de tênis. S-se quiser podemos praticar lá. – Link sabia que se não acabasse logo aquela conversa Zelda ia com certeza perceber o quão nervoso ele estava.

- Ok, então. Obrigada, Link. Ah, mas que dia? E que horas? Pode ser amanhã às 4 horas?

- Da tarde?

- É claro que é da tarde, Link! – riu Zelda. Link forçou um risinho, que mal saiu por causa do nervosismo.

- Pode, claro.

- Depois você me passa o endereço, tá? Tchau! – disse ela saindo.

- Ok. Tchau. – murmurou Link.

No dia seguinte, na escola, Zelda não disse uma palavra sobre o assunto do dia anterior, o que fez com que Link começasse a achar aquilo fora um sonho doido.

Porém, no final da aula, Zeda perguntou se estava tudo certo.

- C-claro – respondeu Link.

- Então, ta. Até mais. – despediu ela.

Eram 3:45 p.m. quando Link desceu para a quadra para já deixar o equipamento preparado. Para sua sorte, Link tinha levado seu Nintendo DS, porque Zelda só chegou mais tarde. Quando Link pensou que ela não viria mais, Zelda apareceu. Link olhou o relógio. 4:30 p.m..

- Oi, Link. Tudo bem? – cumprimentou ela. O beijo e o abraço da garota fizeram Link ficar tonto.

- Tud-do bem e você?

- Tudo bom. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Vamos começar?

Link começou dando dicas básicas, repetindo várias que o próprio professor da Zelda já havia dito e contando algumas que o próprio Link havia criado, mas que funcionavam muito bem.

- Ainda são 6 horas. Quer jogar uma partida de verdade? – perguntou Link.

- Hum... Ta. Mas só uma. Eu tenho que ir.

- Ok. – "Ok nada!", pensava Link. "Por que esse dia tem que acabar?".

Eles jogaram. Link ganhou.

- Saria tinha razão. Você é muito bom! – elogiou Zelda. Link ficou mais vermelho que já estava.

- Obrigado, mas você também é.

- Ai, eu tenho que ir. Enquanto minha mãe não chega me dá um copo d'água?

- C-claro! – respondeu Link. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que mal conseguia segurar o copo.

- Você tá legal?

-Tô. Tô, sim.

- Ih, minha mãe chegou. Tchau, Link. – Disse ela despedindo-se dele do mesmo jeito que cumprimentou.

- Tchau.

- A gente pode continuar fazendo isso até o meu campeonato?

- Sem problemas!

Zelda sorriu.

- Tchauzinho – disse ela.

- Até mais. – murmurou Link.

Link mal podia acreditar. Quando subiu para seu quarto ainda não sabia se tinha sido mesmo real. No MSN encontrou sua amiga Saria.

- Oi, Link! Tudo bem?

- Saria! Cara, eu te amo! Como eu te agradeço?

- Nossa, o que foi que eu fiz?

- Zelda disse que você contou pra ela sobre o campeonato de tênis e ela acabou de sair daqui!

- Sério?

- Seríssimo! Ela quer continuar a se encontrar comigo pra pegar dicas até o dia do campeonato!

- Que bom, Link. Você deve ter morrido, se eu te conheço direito.

- É verdade, eu nem acreditava.

- Você gosta dela desde muito tempo e eram amigos quando eram crianças. Por que você não pára logo com isso e chama ela pra sair?

- Como se fosse simples assim. Olha, eu tenho que ir tomar um banho e amanhã a gente conversa, ok? Mais uma vez: valeu mesmo.

- Sem problemas . Um beijo e até amanhã.

- Beijo. Tchau.


	2. Assalto

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

No dia seguinte, ao contrário do que Link esperava, Zelda não comentou nada sobre o assunto. Ela continuava a se comportar como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Isso deixou Link um pouco desapontado, mas era impossível para ele ficar com raiva ao ver aquele rosto lindo logo pela manhã.

Eles continuaram a se encontrar duas vezes por semana. Era muito divertido: jogavam, riam e conversavam enquanto descansavam.

Duas semanas depois, Link estava em casa jogando videogame. Sua irmã mais nova, de 13 anos, Arill, entrou no quarto.

- Ei, Link, meu irmãozinho querido.

- O que você quer, Arill?

- Sabe o que é... – começou Arill com o tom que usava normalmente para chantagear o irmão – é que eu queria muito um bolo, sabe? Tipo aquele que tem na padaria, sabe? Nossa, é mesmo! Por que você não...

- Nem rola, Arill, tô ocupado.

- Ah, vai, Link. Por favor.

- Não.

- Por favorzinho.

- Se eu for, posso ficar com a metade, você paga e me deixa jogar em paz?

- Tá.

- Ok, já volto.

Sem pensar, Link colocou um jeans e uma camiseta qualquer e saiu. A padaria ficava dali a três quarteirões. Em dez minutos ele chegou e quando estava pagando, viu Zelda saindo. "Obrigado Arill", pensou ele.

Link saiu sem sequer verificar o troco. Zelda seguia pelo mesmo caminho que ele deveria. Com medo que ela entrasse em uma rua diferente, Link andou um pouquinho mais depressa.

Já quase a alcançando, o garoto pensou na possibilidade de não encontrar nada de útil para falar e parou para amarrar os tênis. Porém, quando se levantou, sentiu que havia algo errado.

Zelda havia atravessado a rua. Um cara alto a seguia de perto e, para o desespero de Link, em sua mão havia algo pontiagudo e brilhante, parcialmente escondido sob sua blusa.

"Uma faca", raciocinou Link. "O que eu faço? Não faço idéia se ela está ou não chegando em casa. Pelo menos ela só foi à padaria, então não deve estar com nada de muito valor". Foi quando Zelda atendeu seu celular de última geração. "Raios", pensou Link, que mesmo sem saber o que fazer, corria na direção da garota.

Para a felicidade de Link, eles estavam chegando cada vez mais perto da casa dele agora. Ele passou por eles, embora no outro lado da rua. Zelda desligou o celular. Link atravessou a rua. Seu plano era que assim que Zelda o visse ela iria até ele, andando mais rápido e ele poderia levá-la para dentro de casa.

Só que o plano não funcionou como deveria. Mesmo assim ela não fez nada! Então, Link olhou para trás e fingiu estar vendo Zelda pela primeira vez.

- Oi, Zelda! – disse Link. Logo depois ele foi até ela o mais rápido possível para que ela não parasse de andar.

- Oi, Lin... – Mas Zelda não pôde completar a frase. Link a abraçou (sendo capaz de ver melhor a faca que o homem segurava) e cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Não pára de andar. Depois eu explico. Vem.

E dizendo isso, Link passou o braço em volta de seu ombro para que ela andasse mais depressa e começou fazer algo entre andar e correr.

- O que aconteceu, Link? – perguntou Zelda com o rosto pálido.

- Tem um cara estranho atrás de você. – Ele falava baixo o bastante para só ela o escutar – Você pode ficar na minha casa que é ali na frente, só pra você não ter problemas.

Zelda apenas murmurou em resposta.

Após alguns passos, eles chegaram e entraram o mais rápido possível. Eles respiravam alto por terem andado mais depressa. Após recuperarem o fôlego, Link perguntou:

- Quer um copo d'água?

Zelda confirmou com a cabeça. Link trouxe um copo com água e quando acabou, Zelda disse:

- Se eu tivesse perdido esse celular eu tava ferrada em casa. Será que ele já foi?

- Não sei. Vamos ver. – disse Link indo até uma das janelas. – Acho que já. Teria que ser muito persistente pra ficar esperando você sair sem saber até quando você ia ficar aqui.

Nesta hora o celular de Zelda tocou. Ela atendeu e após alguns segundos conversando disse à pessoa do outro lado:

- Só um instante. – ela se virou para Link e disse – Tenho que ir. Obrigada e até amanhã.

-Tchau.

Sem nem se despedir direito Zelda saiu como se estivesse com pressa.

Link permaneceu parado durante uns segundos. Pouco depois, Arill chegou e olhou para Link intrigada.

- Link, eu tenho duas perguntas estranhas para te fazer. Primeiro: Por que você ta aí parado desse jeito? Esqueceu como se anda? Segundo: Eu ouvi um toque de celular e uma voz diferentes? Não tente me enganar, se aquela voz for sua vou começar a duvidar se você é mesmo meu irmÃO.

- Ta, já entendi. Era a Zelda que tava aqui. Ela quase foi assaltada aí eu falei pra ela ficar aqui até o assaltante ir embora.

- Naturalmente você falou pra ela ligar avisando que chegou bem em casa.

Link deu um tapa em sua própria testa.

- Link, sua burrice me comove – disse Arill balançando a cabeça. – Mas trouxe o bolo, né?

Link já tinha esquecido que estava segurando uma sacola com um bolo dentro. Apenas estendeu a sacola para Arill, que disse:

- Obrigada. E relaxa, vai ficar tudo bem.

Link subiu até seu quarto repreendendo a si mesmo. Entrou no MSN e viu no link de Saria algo do tipo "Saria e Zelda", esclarecendo que Zelda estava com ela. Aliviado, Link desligou o computador e passou o resto da tarde entre videogame e violão.

No dia seguinte, na escola, mais uma vez Zelda agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido no dia anterior. Link não conseguiu não se sentir incomodado com isso. Afinal, porque ela agia daquela maneira? Aquela não era a Zelda que Link conhecera anos antes. Por que ele agia daquela forma com ele?

- Acho que ela não percebeu que faz isso – disse Saria quando Link contou a história para ela e para Sheik.

- É, sei lá. – apoiou Sheik – Vai ver que é sem querer mesmo. Além disso, você pensa muito nela.

- Sheik tem razão, Link. – disse Saria – Não é uma coisa negativa, de modo algum, mas pode ser que ela apenas tenha mudado um pouco e agora, se você conhecê-la melhor, você já não goste tanto dela assim.

- Mas eu converso com ela quando ela vai lá em casa ou coisa assim. – disse Link indignado - Só que aqui na escola é diferente e ela não parece perceber o que eu faço ou faria por ela. Seja lá com quem ela estava conversando no telefone era muito mais urgente que me dizer um simples "tchau" direito.

- Olha, por que você não vai na festa sábado. – disse Saria – Você também Sheik. Eu passo o endereço para os dois e depois falo o preço, ok?

- Tá. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.


	3. Uma revelação

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Era sábado, por volta das 10 horas quando Link chegou à festa. Essa acontecia numa casa comum, cujas luzes haviam sido trocadas para ficar mais escuro e de cor diferente. O som era ótimo e estava mais concentrado do lado de fora. Tinha muita gente, mas Link encontrou com Sheik, Saria e Malon (uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos com quem ele conversava de vez em quando) depois de pouco tempo.

Tanto Saria quanto Malon estavam lindas e Sheik não estava menos arrumado.

Eles conversaram, riram, dançaram, comeram, beberam (não no sentido de sair enchendo a cara até não poder mais), enfim, se divertiram, até que resolveram sentar no quintal, onde havia uma mesa com comida. Tinha muito menos pessoas lá que dentro da casa. Eram mais ou menos 2:30, 3 horas da manhã neste momento.

De repente Malon comentou:

- Nossa lá dentro estava tão cheio que só agora que eu to vendo a Zelda.

Link quase quebrou o pescoço procurando-a e se arrependeu logo em seguida, não só porque foi engraçado e Malon ficou assustada, mas porque Zelda estava com outro garoto. Embora ele insistisse em ficar muito perto dela, ela tentava se afastar da maneira menos grosseira possível.

Mesmo naquela situação, Link não pôde deixar de notar que Zelda estava linda. Ver aquela cena fazia Link se sentir mal, então ele olhou para outro o lado e mudou de assunto.

Sheik, Malon e Saria foram embora. Link foi ao banheiro e depois foi para o carro (em Hyrule as pessoas podem tirar carteira com 16 anos). No caminho, ouviu a voz de Zelda e de um cara mais velho.

- Chega, seu chato. Você disse que ia me levar pra casa e eu já falei que preciso ir, senão meus pais vão ficar preocupados.

- Ah, vamos, Zelda, você sabe que gosta de mim.

- Você é um idiota, isso sim. Agora vamos embora logo que eu falei pra minha mãe que eu não ia chegar depois das 4 e já são 3:30.

Ambos estavam visivelmente bêbados, mas o rapaz parecia estava claramente pior. Inconscientemente, Link se aproximou. De repente percebeu o que estava fazendo e parou. Porém, olhar de novo para o garoto incomodando Zelda era demais. Sem pensar, Link foi até eles.

- Oi, Zelda. Tudo bem?

- Oi, L-link. – respondeu ela tentando se soltar já que o garoto que estava com ela a segurava pelo pulso.

- Zelda, tem uma menina lá dentro que disse que quer falar com você alguma coisa. Ela disse que é rápido – disse Link olhando para os lados. Era difícil mentir para Zelda.

- Vê se não demora, hein? – disse o garoto.

Zelda ia xingá-lo, mas Link a afastou.

- É, Link, ainda bem que alguém quer falar comigo, não agüento mais esse menino.

- Zelda, eu só te tirei de lá porque achei que ele estava te incomodando. Se quiser eu te levo pra casa. Entra aí - disse ele abrindo a porta.

- Primeiro deixa eu avisar ele. – disse Zelda um pouco cambaleante.

Mas não foi preciso ir até ele, porque o rapaz apareceu com cara de poucos amigos e parecendo estar com vontade de matar alguém.

- Já saquei a sua, cara. – Disse ele a Link.

- Por que você não se toca e nos deixa em paz de uma vez? – perguntou Link em tom de desafio.

- Ta se metendo com quem não devia. – e dizendo isso ele empurrou Link.

- Não me force a te machucar.

- Você?! Me machucar?! Seus dois braços juntos não têm volume de um só meu. Olha só. – e dizendo isso ele deu um soco na cara de Link. Este, com a boca sangrando, não deixou barato: deu-lhe um soco no estômago e o jogou, fazendo-o cair batendo na parede.

- Disse alguma coisa? Como eu pensei – disse Link – Vamos, Zelda, eu te levo pra casa. – disse Link abrindo a porta do carro. – Peraí. – disse ele subitamente. Ele olhou para o rosto de Zelda, examinando-a – Você está bem?

- Ma-mais ou menos. – disse ela segurando a própria testa.

- Tá, vamos embora.

Eles entraram no carro e Link rezou para que Zelda estivesse sóbria o bastante pelo menos para fornecer o endereço certo.

- É aqui? – perguntou Link.

- É sim. Obrigada Link. Eu preciso ir agora. Eu não estou muito bem.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – perguntou Link.

- Não, tudo bem. Mas...

- O que foi?

- Sua boca...

Link percebeu o gosto de sangue e se lembrou do soco que recebera.

-Ah, isso...

Zelda se aproximou muito e de repente. Assustado, Link acendeu a luz do carro, mas Zelda a apagou! Ela estava muito perto e olhava fixamente para ele. Link sabia o que ela provavelmente ia fazer. Porém, ao mesmo tempo que ele queria muito, ele não queria. Afinal, Zelda não o beijaria conscientemente, mas porque estava bêbada. Além disso, se ela se lembrasse daquilo, dependendo do jeito que ela se lembrasse, poderia ficar a possibilidade de ele ter se aproveitado dela naquele momento de fraqueza.

- Zelda... – tentou começar ele, mas ele mesmo já começava a ficar meio bobo e seus olhos pesavam para se fechar.

De repente, uma melodia conhecida, que já havia algum tempo tinha se tornado para Link uma música maldita, começou a tocar. Zelda fez uma cara estranha, como se aquela melodia a lembrasse de alguma coisa e olhou para Link intrigada.

- Seu celular – disse ele, como se respondesse a uma pergunta feita mentalmente por Zelda.

Zelda fez uma cara estranha como se estivesse pensando no que Link havia dito e então, após um tempo, ela fez uma cara de assustada, como se tivesse acabado de perceber o que estava acontecendo e atendeu o celular. Dizendo que já estava entrando em casa, ela se despediu de Link com um aceno com a mão.

Assim que a porta da casa dela se fechou, Link ligou o carro e foi para casa.

Link não se preocupou em fazer nada de especial no domingo e também não contou para ninguém o que acontecera no sábado após a festa. Porém, nem foi necessário.

Na segunda-feira na escola, durante o recreio, Link conversava com Sheik, Saria e Malon. De repente avistou Zelda e lembrou do que acontecera sábado. De repente, Saria o tomou pelo braço, fazendo Link tomar um susto, e disse:

- Tô com sede.

- E-e daí? – perguntou Link ainda assustado olhando para o braço que Saria segurava.

- Você vai comigo beber água.

- Então tá. – disse Link ainda achando estranho.

Ela o arrastou até o bebedouro e não só bebeu água como encheu a paciência e ameaçou Link até que o garoto dissesse o que havia acontecido.

- Ok, se você tem tanta certeza de que vai perguntar à Zelda se eu não te contar, eu conto, mas primeiro me diz, como você sabe?

- Do jeito que você olhou pra ela, eu tenho certeza de que até o Sheik percebeu.

Link respirou impacientemente e contou o que aconteceu, tentando omitir o máximo de detalhes possível, mas era difícil porque a expressão de Saria chegava a dar medo como se ela dissesse "esconda algo de mim e morra".

- É isso.

- Estou orgulhosa de você, Link. Não porque você saiu se metendo em brigas enquanto eu não estava por perto, mas porque você pensou muito mais na Zelda ao invés de se aproveitar dela.

- Obrigado.

- E ela ainda se comporta daquele jeito com você, né?

- É. – disse Link desanimado.

- Pelo menos agora você sabe de uma coisa. – Link fez cara de quem não entendeu. – Mesmo que seja inconscientemente, ela considera a possibilidade de ficar com você.


	4. Rápida decepção

Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

O dia da competição de tênis de Zelda se aproximava. Faltavam apenas duas semanas. Com os constantes encontros com Zelda, Link já conseguia falar com ela sem gaguejar, exceto em momentos como quando a bolinha de tênis acertou o dedo de Zelda e Link teve que segurar o gelo na mão dela, do contrário ela não deixava o gelo no lugar o tempo que precisava.

Nesse dia Link não só ficou vermelho por estar segurando a mão dela, mas também por estar vermelho e muito perto dela. Ficou aliviado de ela não ter percebido seu rosto rubro.

Eles conversavam cada vez mais quando iam treinar tênis, aquilo fazia Link admitir cada vez menos o fato de Zelda mal falar com ele na escola.

Uma noite, Link estava em casa e Arill estava doente. Ela estava com gripe: febre, dor de cabeça e outros sintomas indicavam algo um pouco mais forte que um resfriado. A mãe de Link não podia ficar em casa. Ela era médica e ficaria no hospital até a manhã do dia seguinte.

- Link, se sua irmã não melhorar, vá até a farmácia e compre um remédio pra ela, ok? Eu compraria, mas fiquei muito tempo aqui e agora estou atrasada.

- Tudo bem, mãe. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Era mais de 22 horas, Link estava no seu quarto jogando videogame. De repente, Arill apareceu na porta.

- Link, eu não estou bem.

Link parou de jogar e, segurando Arill pela cintura e passando o braço dela em volta do pescoço dele, a levou de volta para sua cama.

- Eu já volto. Não levante enquanto eu não voltar e não se cubra demais, porque você está com um pouco de febre.

- Tá.

Se vestiu (ele já estava de pijama) e saiu a pé mesmo porque sua mãe havia pego o carro.

A noite não estava exatamente fria, mas também não estava nem um pouco quente. A farmácia não era muito longe. Ele comprou o remédio e, quando saiu, viu uma cena estranha: Uma galera perto de carros, rindo e conversando alto. Provavelmente esse povo que aposta corrida à noite nas ruas.

Link olhou para eles e depois ia continuar seu caminho quando percebeu que um deles era ninguém menos que Zelda! Por um instante ele achou que não fosse ela, mas seu rosto era inconfundível.

Ele ficou observando a cena e já ia embora, quando algo aconteceu. Foi tudo muito rápido. Zelda se afastou, aparentemente para ver se tinha algo errado com sua sandália. Distraída com isso, não viu que as pessoas com quem ela estava ouviram o som de sirenes de polícia. Apavorados, entraram nos carros. Não deu tempo de Zelda chegar até um dos carros.

"Ah, não...", pensou Link desanimado, prevendo o que aconteceria. "Se um dia a gente namorar, não vou tirar os olhos dela. Ela arranja quase tantos problemas quanto eu.", pensou ele correndo em direção à Zelda e alcançando-a em questão de segundos.

- Se esconde aqui! – disse Link, empurrando-a para trás de umas caixas de papelão da farmácia e fingindo estar amarrando o tênis.

Bem na hora. Se ele tivesse gasto mais alguns pouquíssimos segundos, o carro da polícia tinha iluminado os dois. Um dos carros dos desordeiros quase bateu com um dos carros da polícia. Dois cercaram a rua, impedindo que qualquer carro passasse por ali, viesse por uma direção ou por outra, enquanto um terceiro foi atrás dos carros.

Dois policiais saíram dos carros que estavam parados. Link se concentrava para fazer a cara mais tranqüila do universo e fingir que não tinha visto absolutamente nada. Ele sabia que se ficasse ali fingindo amarrar o tênis por muito tempo eles desconfiariam, mas não podia sair e deixar Zelda.

Então se levantou, olhou para os policiais e deu um sorrisinho mais falso que tudo.

- Boa noite. Há quanto tempo está aqui, rapaz? – perguntou um dos policiais.

- Hum... – Link fingiu pensar – Não tenho certeza. Não demoro tanto assim para amarrar os sapatos. Quando cheguei uma galera saiu com uns carros, mas eles já foram. Foram para lá, sabe? – disse Link apontando para o lado para qual a turma tinha ido.

- Está tentando me convencer de que você não fazia parte daquele grupo?

- Claro que não, senhor. – disse Link com a voz mais inocente que conseguiu fazer. Aquele fingimento já fazia com que ele quisesse rir.

- Pode provar? Senão teremos que leva-lo para prestar depoimento...

- Simples. – disse Link erguendo a sacola da farmácia – Eu estava comprando remédio para minha irmã. Ela está doente. Por falar nisso eu acho melhor eu ir, né? Ela está me esperando.

- Tem certeza de que não teremos que leva-lo?

- Se for pra casa tudo bem. Já gastei muito tempo aqui e minha irmã disse pra eu não demorar.

O policial, impaciente, bateu no próprio rosto e disse ao outro policial:

- Vamos, Marcos, antes que eu tenha que brigar com esse aí por desacato à autoridade. Boa noite.

Os policiais entraram no carro e foram na mesma direção que o terceiro carro tinha ido. Sem sinal deles, Link disse:

- Tudo bem, Zelda pode sair.

Zelda saiu com o rosto branco, uma gota de suor escorrendo pela lateral da testa e respirando ruidosamente. Link olhou muito sério para ela.

- Valeu, Link. Eles já me pegaram antes. Se eles tivessem me pegado agora, provavelmente eu não poderia mais ir à competição.

- Você não pode estar falando sério, Zelda. – Ela olhou surpresa para Link. – Eu não acredito que você pôs em risco meses de treinamento, todo o nosso esforço... Vamos andando, você vai pra casa agora, né? – Zelda apenas respondeu com a cabeça dizendo que sim. Link ligou para Arill e disse que já estava chegando – Posso saber por que você fez isso?

- E-eu... eu só estava me divertindo... com meus amigos, posso? – respondeu Zelda tentando não perder a postura, mas visivelmente abalada.

- Seus amigos?! Zelda eles te deixaram para trás sem querer saber o que ia acontecer a você!

- M-mas o que eles podiam fazer? Provavelmente se você estivesse no lugar deles...

- Eu NUNCA ia fazer mal a você, Zelda. – Se Zelda estava surpresa antes, agora sua expressão era de uma surpresa muito maior. Ele parou e olhou para ela por um instante. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto que Link se perguntava se eles estavam cheios de lágrimas. Link sentiu seu rosto ficar quente.

Então ele voltou a andar e a falar:

- Eu não entendo. Por mais que eu me esforce pra fazer o melhor pra você, você parece não ligar. Na escola você parece até outra pessoa. Eu me esforcei tanto pra você ser a melhor na competição, simplesmente porque achei que era importante pra você, porque achei que você ia ficar feliz ganhando a competição. E você quase jogou tudo fora.

Eles chegaram enfrente à casa de Zelda. A garota não falava nada. Não se defendia, mas respirava ruidosamente.

- Você me decepcionou bastante, Zelda. Acho que meu primeiro erro foi conhecer você. Acho que se eu não tivesse te conhecido eu não teria cometido meu segundo e pior erro: Me apaixonar por você. – Lembra quando eu disse que a Zelda estava surpresa? Pois é, como eu não sei uma característica mais forte, apenas imagine, ok? – Agora eu tenho que ir. Arill está esperando por mim. Tchau e até segunda. – disse Link se afastando e indo embora se segurando para não olha para trás ou voltar.


	5. Um final tragicamente perfeito

Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Era domingo de manhã. Link falava com Sheik no MSN.

- O que você ficou fazendo ontem? - Perguntou Link.

- Fui no sítio do meu avô. Foi legal, mas é osso aturar aquele primo chato. E você?

- Nada demais. Fiquei em casa porque um cara veio aqui de manhã para instalar um novo botão para abrir a garagem. Não sei pra quê. Ele disse que era provisório. O cara falava como um doido. Perdi meu sábado assim.

Eles conversaram um pouco até que chegou a hora do almoço. À mesa, a mãe de Link lhe disse:

- Link, eu vou precisar sair com sua tia e a Arill vai sair com as amigas. Você pode ir ao supermercado comprar comida pro cachorro, por favor?

- Aham, sem problemas. – respondeu Link entediado. – Agora?

- Não, pode ser mais tarde, se quiser. – disse a mãe.

Eram mais ou menos 17 horas quando a mãe de Link saiu. Logo depois Arill apareceu no quarto.

- Link, eu já vou indo. – disse Arill.

- Quer uma carona?

- Não, tudo bem. A mãe da Ruto vai passar aqui pra levar a gente.

- Hum... ok.

Assim, Link se vestiu para sair. Por algum motivo, começou a pensar em Zelda. Só agora ele realmente se tocou do que fez no dia anterior.

- Já vou indo Link. Vou esperar a Ruto lá fora porque ela nunca lembra qual casa é a minha, ok? Tchau.

- Tá, quando sair fecha a porta. Eu só vou beber água e já estou saindo. Tchau.

Agora Link estava tão distraído pensando em Zelda que chegou a derramar água no chão. A garagem de Link era como se fosse um quarto da casa, só que a porta era desse tipo que você consegue abrir por dentro da casa, mas por fora você só abre com a chave.

A porta da garagem abria automaticamente. Por isso, Link, como sempre apertou o botão perto do portão para abri-la, entrou no carro e ligou-o. Havia uma revista no banco ao lado. Ele pegou-a na esperança de ver alguma coisa que o fizesse pensar em algo diferente, mas ele só conseguia pensar na Zelda.

Ele se perguntava por que, mesmo depois do dia anterior, ele ainda continuava a pensar nela. De repente, algo o fez "acordar". Havia algo muito errado. Por que a garagem não abriu? Link abriu a porta e saiu do carro. Apertou o botão várias vezes, mas nada. Só depois ele foi se lembrar que o técnico tinha mudado o botão de lugar, para fora da garagem. A fumaça do carro já estava muito intensa. Então, Link correu para o carro e o desligou. Mas já tinha muita fumaça.

Link tossia e ao mesmo tempo tentava não respirar. Correu para a porta da garagem. "Cadê as chaves?". Então ele se deu conta de que estava sem as chaves. Sem saber o que fazer Link tentou pensar e lembrou de sua irmã, que se ainda estivesse esperando por Ruto o escutaria.

Tarde demais. Tudo começou a ficar escuro, escuro, até que Link sentiu o chão se aproximar e caiu. Com os olhos semi-abertos, Link pensou ter ouvido um voz conhecida chamar seu nome. E então, tudo ficou escuro.

Eram mais ou menos 17 horas. Zelda se arrumava para sair. Os olhos já tinham desinchado do choro do dia anterior. Ela já não agüentava mais. Tinha que se encontrar com Link e não ia conseguir esperar até segunda-feira. A noite anterior e muitas outras coisas tinham feito com que ela fosse capaz de tirar conclusões sobre ela mesma. Conclusões que ela tinha que contar a Link.

Ela pegou o carro e saiu para a casa de Link.

Quando chegou, estacionou e viu uma garota à porta. Ela se aproximou e perguntou:

- Oi, tudo bem? O Link está?

- Acho que ainda está aí sim. Ah, a Ruto chegou! Olha, você é a Zelda, né? Acho que ele está na garagem, não vi ele sair. Ele deve ter se esquecido de que a garagem abre do lado de fora. E eu ainda coloquei um aviso pra ele perto das chaves dele. Tchau!

E dizendo isso Arill foi até um carro que havia acabado de estacionar em frente à casa. Em seguida, o carro deixou a rua. Zelda hesitou por meio segundo, mas entrou. Ela estava determinada a falar com Link.

Chegando na sala, ela viu uma porta com um botão ao lado. "Deve ser a garagem", pensou zelda. Olhou para a mesa. Em cima dela estava um molho de chaves com o bilhete da qual Arill falara. Zelda pegou as chaves por precaução. Mas assim que ela abriu a porta, uma nuvem de fumaça encheu seus pulmões e a fez tossir.

Zelda olhou para dentro da garagem escurecida por causa da fumaça e viu um vulto cair ao lado do carro.

- Link! – Gritou ela. Imediatamente ela apertou o botão abrindo a garagem e, em seguida, correu desesperadamente ao encontro de Link. Ela o segurou e o levou para fora.

-Link! Link! Por favor me responde! – gritava ela sacudindo-o. Da sua testa saía um fino filete de sangue. Tentou respiração boca-a-boca, mas sua aflição era tanta que ela mau conseguia respirar pra ela mesma.

Vendo que aquilo não ia adiantar, Zelda colocou Link no carro, fechou a porta e a garagem da casa e saiu em direção ao hospital.

Link abriu os olhos levemente. Tudo estava muito claro. Não era muita luz, mas muito branco. Ele estava deitado numa cama que não era a sua. Sua cabeça doía. Tentou se lembrar de como havia chegado lá. Mas não conseguia se lembrar. Pôs a mão na cabeça e sentiu um curativo na testa. Finalmente sentiu que havia algo sobre ele. Então ele abriu os olhos e quando eles se acostumaram, viu uma garota de cabelos compridos e louros com a cabeça afundada nos braços e sobre o tórax de Link.

Mesmo que seu rosto estivesse escondido, Link ficou rubro, pois reconheceu a garota imediatamente. "Zelda..." pensou ele olhando para a garota. Ela parecia dormir. Ele olhou a sua volta. Estava no hospital. Então, ele se lembrou do que acontecera antes de desmaiar.

"Então a voz era dela.", concluiu ele. Link queria se sentar, mas tinha medo de acordar Zelda. Mas ele teria que acorda-la de qualquer forma. Do modo como ela estava ia acordar no mínimo com dor no pescoço. Então, Link optou por tocar sua cabeça levemente, acariciando seus cabelos.

Da primeira vez nada aconteceu, mas na segunda, Zelda pareceu acordar porque começou a se mexer. Mas Link não parou até que ela se levantasse. Ela passou a mão no rosto e olhou para Link.

- Link! – exclamou ela sorrindo e abraçando o garoto como podia. Link sentou-se e retribuiu o abraço. – Que bom que você acordou. – disse ela quando eles se afastaram. – Como está se sentindo?

- Bem. Um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas... – disse Link sorrindo. Acordar daquele jeito era ótimo.

- Bom, antes que eu me esqueça, como não havia ninguém em casa e eu te trouxe pro hospital os médicos acham que eu sou sua irmã agora, viu? Se seria mais difícil eles me deixarem ficar aqui com você.

Link riu.

-Tudo bem, maninha. Não tem problema. – disse ele, fazendo Zelda rir.

Fez-se uma pausa e Link perguntou:

- Como, quero dizer, por que... Bem, por que você estava lá em casa.

Zelda ficou séria.

- Bem, depois do que você me disse ontem, eu fiquei muito mal, Link. Você não imagina o quanto. Eu só consegui dormir aqui agora porque eu estava com muito sono. Minha noite foi uma droga, eu não consegui dormir direito. Bem, aí eu tinha que falar com você de qualquer jeito. Eu só fui criar coragem lá pelas 17 horas.

Isso soou muito estranho para Link, geralmente era ele que não tinha coragem de falar com ela. Ela contou como o encontrou na garagem e depois disse:

- Eu não sei por que, mas ver você daquele jeito, foi horrível. Eu queria ser forte, mas não conseguia parar de chorar. Aí eu te trouxe pra cá. – os olhos dela brilhavam – Tem umas 3 horas que a gente tá aqui, eu acho. – disse ela consultando o relógio – O médico disse que o que você fez foi muito perigoso e que você podia...

Zelda fez uma cara não muito boa e Link segurou sua mão e olhou nos olhos dela com um leve sorriso. Ele contou o que aconteceu para que ele chegasse àquela situação e depois disse:

- Muito obrigado, Zelda.

Zelda ficou corada e sorriu. Depois voltou a ficar séria.

- Link, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. – Ela respirou fundo e depois disparou - Eu sempre me sentia diferente com você, mas como eu não andava muito com você eu... Sei lá... Ah, Link eu fiz muita bobagem com você. Mesmo. Eu fiquei muito mal quando você me mostrou isso e ver você mal hoje me fez perceber o quão importante você é pra mim. Depois eu fui pensar nas coisas que você fez e que eu fiz aí eu...

Link a beijou. Aquilo foi tão bom que ele não queria "voltar à realidade" nunca mais. Quando eles se afastaram, Link apoiou as costas no travesseiro e Zelda ficou com a cabeça encostada no peito dele.

- Eu amo você, Zelda.

- Eu te amo, também, Link. Você me perdoa? – perguntou ela se levantando.

Link fingiu estar pensando. Depois disse.

- Eu não sei. Você me deixou louco, me fez brigar com um cara enorme e quase me fez ser preso.

- Não fala assim. Faz com que eu me sinta mal.

- Tudo bem. Tem um jeito de eu te perdoar sim. – disse Link sorrindo – Namora comigo.

- Esse é o meu castigo?! – perguntou Zelda sorrindo. Link afirmou com a cabeça. – Então quero até ver se você me der um presente. Bem, mas se esse é o meu castigo... – disse ela passando os braços em volta do pescoço de Link e fazendo cara de quem finge estar achando ruim – Fazer o quê? Tem que cumprir, né?

Dizendo isso ela deu um beijo em Link, que jurava estar sonhando. Ela se afastou e disse:

- Bem, agora acho melhor agirmos como irmãos, antes que o médico chegue. Aí não vai dar pra explicar. Por falar nisso, é melhor eu chamar ele e dizer que você acordou. Enquanto isso você devia ligar para sua mãe e sua irmã elas podem ter tentado falar com você e estarem preocupadas.

- OK.

Link perguntou à sua mãe e à sua irmã se elas tinham ligado. Ambas disseram que não. Sua mãe perguntou o porquê, mas Link apenas disse que dali a pouco estaria em casa, para não preocupa-la.

Poucos minutos depois, Zelda voltou com o médico, que disse que Link poderia ir embora até mesmo naquele momento se estivesse se sentindo bem. Como Link disse que estava, o médico o liberou desde que ele tirasse aquele dia para descansar e ficasse de licença segunda-feira.

Link concordou e ele e Zelda saíram de lá.

Mais tarde, eles chegaram à casa de Link.

- Quer entrar? – perguntou Link.

- Não, é melhor eu ir. Agora que estou me sentindo melhor, vou conseguir dormir.

- Tudo bem. Até manhã.

- Link, como sua namorada e sua falsa irmã eu não deixo você ir à aula amanhã. – brincou Zelda.

- Ta parecendo mais é minha mãe. – brincou fazendo Zelda dar-lhe um tapinha no braço. Eles riram e voltaram a ficar em silêncio. – Bem, ninguém disse que a gente só pode se ver na escola. Tem outras oportunidades como treinos de tênis, por exemplo.

Zelda riu.

- É verdade. Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã. – despediu Link dando-lhe um beijo, saiu do carro e entrou em casa.

A partir daí, Zelda e Link passaram a ficar juntos no recreio e Zelda escolheu melhor seus amigos. Quanto à competição, Zelda ficou em primeiro lugar. Embora o torneio fosse estadual, Link comemorou tanto que Zelda sentiu como se fosse campeã mundial. Porém, Link é que sentia como se fosse campão mundial, mas de uma competição de garoto mais feliz do mundo.

**Ok, o final ficou meio meloso, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu nunca levei tão pouco tempo apara escrever uma fic. Por favor deixe um review **

**Bjo**


End file.
